Green Tinged Love
by ThatGirlWithThatSmile
Summary: We knew that Hermione was upset when Ron and Lavender got together but lets hear what they were both really thinking through all this. One shot.


**Disclaimer – I own none of JK Rowling's characters, they are her creation I'm just borrowing them and I promise to give them back. ******

She had disappeared from the common room after watching the sickening sight of Lavender and Ron wrapped so tightly together that she thought they might be permanently joined at the lips. The sobs that racked her body were uncontrollable. She could not stop them and hoped that nobody walked in on her. The twittering yellow birds that she had just conjured were flying around her head looking like some strange halo.

She had never thought that Ron would be with anyone else, she knew that it was stupid of her to think this but she had never seen it coming. The way he had been treating her lately had caused her excruciating pain, well she thought it had been excruciating but it was nothing to how she felt now seeing Ron with Lavender.

She thought back to all the times that she had fought with him, there had been so many. When it appeared that Crookshanks had eaten Scabbers, they had gotten past that, Scabbers had turned out to be alive and all was forgiven, they're friendship had lasted through that. But this, she wasn't sure how things would turn out, after six years of friendship was it really strong enough to move past this?

At that moment the door opened and Harry walked in. Her tears had momentarily vanished and so he could not tell that she had been crying.

"Oh, hello Harry," She said. "I was just practicing"

She could tell that he was feeling a little awkward at this. His two best friends in the world, whom he must have known were in love, were fighting and he would once again be caught in the middle.

"Yeah… they're – err – really good..." He said

They shared a few more words before Ron walked in pulling Lavender by the hand.

She giggled and backed out of the room, leaving Ron standing there looking awkwardly at Harry and Hermione.

She felt the anger swell up inside her, she didn't know where it was coming from all she knew was that she wanted to curse Ron into a tiny million pieces.

She walked past him muttering something about not keeping Lavender waiting; she wasn't even listening to herself as she said it. Quiet suddenly she made a violent turn in Ron's direction pointing her wand at him and screamed "Oppugno!" before leaving the room letting the sobs rack her body once more as she ran to somewhere more secluded.

She ran, to where, she was not sure until she got there. She remembered that she was on the seventh floor and so made her way towards the room of requirement where she could be left alone.

As she sat on the bed it provided her, she thought to herself, she couldn't help her mind from going to worse and worse places, thinking of all the negative possibilities that this could have on their friendship. Could this really be the end of their friendship?

Newfound tears brought shakes to her body. She hunched over holding her stomach and her chest knowing that if she let go they would surely fall apart. The hole in her chest would get bigger and bigger until it finally split her in two.

She wasn't even sure when she had realised that she was in love with him. Was it then? When she had seen Lavender in his arms instead of herself? Was that when she had actually acknowledged her heart, which she had been ignoring in regards to Ron for so long now. She knew that she cared for him that he was one of her best friends that she understood him better then most people. But to be in love with him, she had never opened herself up to the possibility, until now.

She didn't know how long she sat there in the room of requirement but she figured that if she waited any longer in here that Harry at least, would soon send a search party and so forced the tears back and stood up, leaving the room of requirement.

Over the next couple of weeks she watched as Lavender threw herself at Ron every opportunity that she got. It made her sick to her stomach to see this and she thought that maybe Ron might get sick of it, leave her and see what he really wanted . . . she hoped.

Was she being selfish? She was, was this fair, what if he loved Lavender? What if he actually cared for he and wasn't just making out with her for something to do? She shook her head, she was being crazy, she needed to stop thinking about him and her she needed to move on and just accept that he was with Lavender and not her and that he may possibly care for her and want to be there for her and maybe love her and and and . . .

Whenever she thought like this she knew that she was being silly, immature. She would let it go. No matter how Ron made her feel, when he did impressions of her in class and brought her to tears, when he insensitively wrapped his arms around Lavender and brought his lips to hers in front of her.

She thought that she was going insane with it all. Of course she never let on to Harry or anyone else how she was feeling, although she figured that he probably had a good idea already. He was after all her best friend.

Christmas was approaching and so to was Slughorn's party. She knew who she was taking and although she knew it would annoy Ron the most she wasn't particularly happy about it; the things that a girl will do to make a boy jealous.

The night came when she was to meet Cormac McLaggen and join the party at Slughorn's office. Of course Ron knew who she was taking by this time, she had sunk her teeth into that one already and although she thought she would get satisfaction out of Ron's reaction, it had really been more of a bitter taste than a sweet one.

What she wouldn't give for him to understand to just leave Lavender so they could have their friendship back, what she wouldn't give.

xxx

Winning the Quidditch had been so exhilarating, he couldn't believe he had done it; he had saved all those goals and helped Gryffindor to win the cup. But while it was exciting to win, to know that finally he had stepped out of the shadow formed by his brothers, that he had done it without help, as Harry had not put in the potion, it was even more exciting and surprising when Lavender had found him and taken hold of him claiming his lips as hers and wrapping her hands around him in mad passionate embrace.

He had never thought of Lavender like that but as she was keen for it so was he. She was after all a very pretty girl and he figured that he was lucky to have her so interested in him.

The one thing that made it hard to be with Lavender was Hermione. He had to admit to himself that he felt bad for what he was doing but he wasn't going to admit to anyone else. He was a free agent as far as he was concerned, he had not promised anything to Hermione in that way. After all she had gone off kissing Krum when she wanted to even though he was from Durmstrung, the enemy. Her and her Quidditch players. He was quite within his rights to go kissing Lavender, so he kept telling himself.

Him and Lavender left the common room in search of somewhere more private to continue their kissing. They walked into the first open classroom and found to their dismay that Harry and Hermione were already there.

Lavender left in a fit of giggles and Ron had stayed only to say hi and to be attacked by a flock of birds. She was mental; he thought to himself as walked out of the room leaving Harry there by himself. Setting birds on him, honestly that was not called for. Ok so she was upset that he was with Lavender, but violence was not the key. She had no right to be doing that it was mental. He kept telling himself this as he went off to look for Lavender.

Once he found her she had wrapped her arms around his neck and recommenced kissing him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to the nearest classroom and onto a desk. This kissing thing was awesome, he had thought but there was one problem he couldn't quite put his finger on. However he continued to kiss her and tried to push Hermione to the back of his mind.

He sat with Lavender in class now while Harry continued to sit with Hermione.

They were in transfiguration trying to change the colour of their eyebrows when he accidentally gave himself a handlebar moustache. He heard Hermione's cruel laughter from across the room and this set him off. He jumped up and down cruelly imitating her answering a question in class. She stopped laughing and looked now like she was fighting back tears.

She deserved it she wouldn't have laughed if they were still friends. Would she?

He knew her, she probably would have corrected it and tried to teach him how to do it properly. No she wouldn't have laughed, she was just being vindictive because she was jealous. And with that thought he realised it. Why had he not thought about it before? She loved him. That's why she was angry; it wasn't about Slughorn's party and him not going with her. But how could she love him they were best friends that was it wasn't it? That's all he felt for her, wasn't it?

No he knew that he loved her and had known for a long time but he had never gotten the impression that she had returned the feelings. He felt elated by this new discovery but the feeling didn't last long as Lavender had taken his hand and begun to lead him out of the classroom.

What was he going to do now? He was with Lavender and it didn't look like she was going to dump him anytime soon. How could he stay with her now that he had realised how Hermione felt. Could he dump Lavender? Could he make a move with Hermione? He was stuck he didn't know what to do.

Hearing that Hermione was going to the Christmas party with McLaggen was only more proof that she was in love with him too. Right? She was trying to make him jealous trying to annoy him. Right? Why did girls have to be so goddamn confusing?

Was he jealous? Had it worked? He thought about it while Lavender flung her arms around him and began to kiss him again. All she wanted to do was kiss him, did Lavender even love him, and could he really have anything more with her than this?

He had seen McLaggen walking down the corridors on his way to class the next day.

He was sure that he would hate him even if he wasn't going to the party with Hermione but the fact that he was must have had some effect on him as he began to grind his teeth and bawl his hands into fist, all without realising it until Lavender told him to stop it.

It had worked, he was jealous how dare McLaggen think that he had a chance with Hermione. Hermione didn't really like McLaggen, she loved _him_, Ron. At that thought Ron wondered what he was going to do about Lavender, he knew that he could not stay with her for too much longer, he would just end up hurting her and ruining his friendship with Hermione. And if he didn't have a friendship with her how could he hope to have anything more. He found it funny that it was jealousy that had made him realise he had to do something about his situation with Hermione and Lavender. It turned out that their love for each other, for the moment, was a passionate red, tinged with green.

_Thanks for reading guys, I had fun writing this and I would love to know what you think of it :)_


End file.
